Mesmerize Me
by Napea
Summary: AU: Sesshoumaru is cursed by a miko. Kagome may be the only one to save him. Better summary inside. Pairings: SesshoumaruKagome.
1. The Curse

_**Mesmerize Me**_

By: Napea/Meamiko

**_Disclaimer:_** Inuyasha-tachi belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a little fun.

**_Pairings:_** This is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing. cheers!

**_Summary: _**AU:Two months ago, an enchantress cursed Sesshoumaru. Now Kagome's the only one who can break the spell by the end of the year. The question is…will she do it? I got this idea while I was watching Disney's Beauty and the Beast®. It doesn't follow the movie very much though. It does take place in the Sengoku Jidai but it doesn't follow the original Inuyasha story line.

**_A/N:_** Sesshoumaru and all his little minions are youkai as usual. Everyone pretty much is what he or she is in the show. Pretty much…

_**Translations:**_

_Ningen_: Human

_Taiyoukai_: great/powerful demon

_Youkai_: demon

_Miko_: priestess

_Baba_: old woman

"Who is it?" Sesshoumaru's cold indifferent voice echoed through the great halls. Jaken bowed deeply to his lord in fright. Behind the annoying toad man was an old woman, ugly and wrinkled.

"An old woman, Sesshoumaru-sama. She is asking for a room to stay in for the night." Sesshoumaru gave the haggard old woman a quick once over then turned away.

"This is a castle not an inn and I do not like the company of humans." He started to walk away.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, you're right." The old woman's rough voice said quietly. "However all I ask is for one night. For the one night I will give you this sword…the Tensaiga." Sesshoumaru turned back halfway and looked at the sword the old woman held out to him. It looked like any other sword. There was nothing exceptional about it.

"I have no use for such mundane objects. I have hundreds of swords in this castle more exquisite than a _human_ could ever offer me."

"Ah but that is where you are wrong. This sword may look ordinary but it is not. It is made from the fang on an Inu-youkai and in it contains the power to heal…even those who are dead." She stared deeply into the taiyoukai's eyes trying to get her point across.

"As I said, human, this is not an Inn and I have no use for the sword." The old woman sighed at his words.

"And that is your final choice? You will not give me shelter from this cold night?" Sesshoumaru gave a quick nod to confirm her statement. The old woman shook her head as a blue light started to devour her.

"Your choice was a bad one, Sesshoumaru-sama. I wish you had made a better one." The light faded away to reveal a miko with long black hair and brown eyes wearing the usual miko garb. "For your cold, unkind heart Sesshoumaru-sama I wish to punish you so that one day you may learn compassion. You will learn love for humans. I curse you Sesshoumaru that you may know love for a human one day. If within one year you do not learn to love and be loved in return, you will be what you despise the most. Human." With a final woe-full sigh the miko disappeared in another blinding flash of blue light, leaving the healing sword.

Jaken picked up the sword and laughed. "Crazy miko. Like Sesshoumaru-sama would ever lower himself as to love a human." The toad man turned to his lord and gasped. His youkai lord didn't look like he usually did. Sesshoumaru's gorgeous silver hair had turned black and his pointed ears, short and human like. The stripes on his face were gone and the only thing that told Jaken that it was still his lord was the piercing golden eyes and cold impassive face.

"Ses-Sesshoumaru-sama! The miko has turned my Sesshoumaru-sama human!" Sesshoumaru glared down at the short man, who had dropped the sword.

"As she has you." Jaken glanced down at his now human hands and squawked, running to find a mirror. Sesshoumaru kneeled down in front of the sword and stared at it, his fingers lightly grazing the blade.

"Human?" He was disgusted to say the least but you couldn't see it on his face. "Love? I will break the spell without falling in love. I will not stay human for this year or any year to come."

Sesshoumaru stood and tossed the sword to the nearest servant. "Take that to my quarters and call Jaken. I will be in my study." The servant bowed and ran off.

As Sesshoumaru made his way to his study he thought about the miko. He would surely track her down and kill her. That would break the spell. No miko, no spell. He could find other miko's to reverse the spell in the meantime. The bitch had changed his entire castle human…all his servants. He was pissed and she was going to pay.

* * *

Sesshoumaru threw the sword across the room with a mighty roar, reminiscent of his youkai days then fell back against the wall.

Two months…two damn months and he was still human. No sign of the miko who cursed him and no one willing to help him, youkai or human. He didn't blame them…hated them but didn't blame them. He wouldn't have helped a youkai turned human either. He would have just turned the other way saying if he was too weak to be cursed by a miko then he deserved to be human. And that's exactly what they did.

The castle was darker now, more frightening than it had ever been. That's what saved Sesshoumaru and his castle from being overthrown. Land hungry invaders were afraid that if they took over the castle the curse would flow to them. It kept them safe.

And terribly lonely…

* * *

(A/N: Translations from here down will be at the bottom of this chapter.)

"Ji-chan, Mama! We're off!" Kagome's cheerful voice filled the house with her energy. "C'mon Souta!"

"K! Nee-chan!" Kagome waited as the little black haired boy ran up to her and took her hand then started walking toward the village. "Nee-chan?"

"Yes, Souta?"

"Why do all those people come to see you at the shrine?" Kagome smiled at her little brother.

"Because I'm in training to take Kaede-obasan's place as miko of the village." Souta turned big eyes up to his sister.

"Really?" He asked, amazed. Kagome gave him a small nod and a sweet smile. "Wow!" Kagome continued to smile. She loved her brother, her mother and Ji-chan. She loved them all. Even the people in the village.

"Kagome!"

All save one.

Kagome groaned at the familiar voice and decided to keep walking but Souta stopped. "Kouga-san! Kagome-neechan it's Kouga-san." Kagome frowned inwardly. '_I know that's why I didn't want to stop walking._' She sighed and turned toward the wolf-youkai with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Good Morning Kouga-kun. How are you?" She tried to use her most cordial voice possible…sad thing was…it worked. Kouga grinned and put his arm around her.

"Fine, fine! How's my woman?" Kagome pried herself away from his arm.

"I'm not your woman Kouga and I was fine till you came." She continued walking, taking Souta's hand in the process.

"Good! So where you off to? I'll walk you there." Kagome frowned.

"I'm going to get some things for Ji-chan's trip." She bit out through clenched teeth.

"Where's the crazy old bat going?" Now usually Kagome was pretty good-natured but this man brought out the worst in her.

"Far, far away from you and I wish it was me that was going."

"But you're not cuz you wanna stay here with me right?"

Thick-headed son of a…

"Kagome-sama, Kaede-obaba's calling for you." She sighed happily at the new voice.

"Thanks Mizuno!" She called back and smiled at the frowning Kouga. "Gotta go, duty calls." With that last thought she scooped Souta up in her arms and ran toward Kaede's hut. Once inside she looked at the face of a grinning Sango.

"You're welcome, Kagome-chan." She said slyly. A small smile crept up Kagome's face.

"Kaede-san wasn't calling me was she?" Sango shook her head. "You had Mizuno tell me that she was to get me away from Kouga?" Sango nodded this time as both of their smiles grew and Souta looked from one to the other. Kagome was the first to laugh and shortly Sango joined her until they were crying.

"Thank you Sango-chan. I really needed that."

"Anytime Kagome-chan."

"Another successful Kouga-dodge!" The girls looked at each other again and continued giggling.

* * *

Ok now it's your turn. Tell me what you think. Keep or drop?

_**Translations:**_

Ji-chan Grandpa

Nee-chan Sister


	2. Thus They Meet

_**Mesmerize Me**_

By: Napea/Meamiko

**_Disclaimer:_** Inuyasha-tachi belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a little fun.

**_Pairings:_** This is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing. cheers!

**_Summary: _**AU:Two months ago, an enchantress cursed Sesshoumaru. Now Kagome's the only one who can break the spell by the end of the year. The question is…will she do it? I got this idea while I was watching Disney's Beauty and the Beast®. It doesn't follow the movie very much though. It does take place in the Sengoku Jidai but it doesn't follow the original Inuyasha story line.

**_A/N:_** Sesshoumaru and all his little minions are youkai as usual. Everyone pretty much is what he or she is in the show. Pretty much…

_**Translations:**_

_Ji-chan_ grandpa

_Inu-youkai_ dog demon

* * *

Kagome sighed with relief as she ducked into Kaede's hut. Another successful Kouga-dodge to add to her list. He didn't even see her this time and she had to praise herself on her stealthy get-away. She had hoped the annoying youkai would get a clue but he just didn't seem to. He was just to thick skulled. No matter how many times she told him she wasn't his woman he just kept coming back. Even Sango tried to explain it to him.

When everything else failed Kagome finally turned to Inuyasha to pretend to be her boyfriend. Didn't work. One: Kouga decided that he'd just have to kill Inuyasha to get to her and two: Inuyasha…well lets just say he wasn't supposed to get into it that much. Now Kagome had to deal with Inuyasha and Kouga fighting over her even though she didn't want either one of them.

She knew…there was something else waiting for her. Somewhere, not so far away, someone was waiting to enthrall her. To sweep her off her feet. Something exciting and new-

"Kagome…" Kaede's voice broke Kagome's reverie, bringing her back to the real world.

"Hai, Kaede-sama?" Kagome asked, studying the old woman's face. Something was wrong…

"Kagome I have grave news." Her heart fell. She knew the news had something to do with her…she just did. Ji-chan maybe? He'd left just the other night…surely…

"What's going on?" She asked hurriedly.

"You're grandfather…wandered into the Western Lands." Came the weary reply. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes.

"Not the cursed land…please…tell me…not the cursed part of the lands." At the centre of the Western Lands was a castle…a cursed castle where none dared to go. It was said that a great and powerful Inu-youkai Lord, fearful and bloodthirsty lived in those lands and it was his cold heart that cursed the palace forever. No one dared to go there for fear the spell would ensnare them.

Kaede didn't answer. The old woman's eyes lowered and the tears began to flow down the young miko's cheeks. "A hunter saw him enter the castle. I'm afraid there is no hope." The old woman said, still not meeting Kagome's eyes.

"No." Kagome said strongly. "No. I'll get him back." Kagome ran out the door with Kaede yelling after her.

"Wait, Kagome! He is lost! You have a life here don't lose it to that cursed land. Let him go!" The old woman called at the retreating girl.

"No! I'll bring him back!" Kagome ran through the village dodging carts and people as she made her way to her destination. She needed help…or a horse…or Kirara. Kagome stopped at Inuyasha's hut knowing Sango would be there because Miroku was always there and wherever Miroku was Sango was. As she burst through the door of the hut all eyes turned to her.

"Kagome-chan…sorry…I heard." Sango walked toward her friend to comfort her but Kagome dodged.

"Inuyasha I need a sword and Sango can I borrow Kirara?" They all gaped at her.

"Kagome-sama…surely you don't intend to-" Miroku started but Kagome interrupted.

"Oh I intend to alright. Now," She turned back to Sango and Inuyasha. "Will you give me what I need?"

* * *

Kirara landed in front of the gates with ease as Kagome inched off the cat's back. Tha castle was dark, dreary and dreadfully frightening. Once you got within miles of the lands the sky seemed to darken as if threatening to rain. You couldn't hear anything…not a bird whistling not a wolf howling. It was still, quiet and foreboding.

The ominous clouds seemed to thicken around the castle just beyond the gates. It was all together threatening but Kagome wouldn't back down.

She grabbed her bow and arrows and patted the fire cat. "I'll be back Kirara…will you wait for me?" The cat gave a small nod and transformed to her smaller version. Kagome opened the gate to the courtyard and turned to look at Kirara again. She was following her.

"No Kirara. You stay here. I don't want you to get hurt." Kirara made a little squeaking noise, which made Kagome smile. "Stay Kirara. I'll be back with Ji-chan. I promise." She turned and went back to the massive gate. She stepped in only to whirl around when it closed behind her. Kirara tilted her head at Kagome as if asking if she wanted her to rescue her. Kagome shook her head 'no' and turned back to the menacing garden.

As she walked through the garden the shadows seemed to move around her, as if following her. She quickened her step toward the massive castle doors. She walked up the stairs and stared at the entrance doors which had roses etched into the wood…beautiful but contrasting the menacing darkness of the area.

The doors opened without Kagome's help and she jumped backward readying her bow and arrows. When no one walked through the doors she eased through the crack and looked around. There was no one there. She walked deeper into the castle and again the doors closed behind her. There was a light in a room off to the right that caught Kagome's attention. She slowly walked toward the light and looked around the room. It was a study of such, a fire roaring in the fireplace but it seemed empty.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice called from behind Kagome. She jumped and whirled toward it. A man with long black hair and golden eyes glared down at her making her squirm from the coldness of the look.

"I'm here for my Grandfather." The man's eyes narrowed at the feminine voice.

"The old man is in my dungeons. He's not leaving. Leave now or you join him." Kagome took a step forward, which put her in the light and glared up at the man.

"I'm not leaving."

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the sight of the woman when she stepped into the light. She looked exactly like the miko that cursed him. He suddenly grabbed her arm and jerked her towards him.

"You." He snarled. "You did this to me! Reverse your spell miko bitch and I may not kill you." It was a lie but she didn't need to know it. The girl's eyes widened at his actions but she quickly recovered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about now unhand me and give me my grandfather!" She wiggled away from his grasp and stood glaring at him. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her again, studying her.

No, this wasn't the girl. The miko that cursed him was older, more refined. That miko had her emotions under control, as this girl seemed to be easily provoked. Damn it.

"I told you that your grandfather is my prisoner. Go now or you join him." He watched as the girls glare faded. It was replaced with something that made his heart do funny and painful things. Hopelessness covered her face as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Please…let him go." She said quietly as if she didn't trust her voice.

"No." Simple and cold…and painful. He mentally cursed the human feelings the girl was invoking.

"Then take me. Let him go. I'll take his place." Sesshoumaru scoffed at the girl then paused. Maybe…just maybe…

"You give your word that you will stay here forever?" The girl paused then nodded.

"Just let my grandfather go." She said shakily.

"Done." He said suddenly causing the girl to jump. "Jaken." The girl frowned at Sesshoumaru. The short man came scurrying into the room and bowed at Sesshoumaru. "Bring my prisoner and see him to the fire cat outside the gates." Kagome's eyes widened. He knew she was wondering how he knew about the cat outside.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" The short man ran back out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Kagome heard scuffling and her grandfather's voice. She ran toward the noise to see two big men dragging her grandfather towards the door.

"JI-CHAN!" She cried and ran toward him but two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked behind her to see Sesshoumaru glaring down at her. "Let me go! I want to see him! Ji-chan!" She cried out but he didn't let her go.

"Kagome! Kagome they told me you're taking my place! Kagome don't do this! I'm old. You still have a life to live! Please Kagome go home." Kagome opened her mouth to say something but the man holding her stopped her.

"Give him to the fire cat and send them on their way. The girl has made a pact and she must honor it." The men started dragging her grandfather out the door as he yelled her name over and over again, begging the man to let her go but his cries fell on deaf ears.

Kagome went limp in the man's arms and the tears in her eyes started falling down her cheeks. "You didn't even let me say goodbye…I'll never see him again and I didn't get to say goodbye…" Sesshoumaru hesitantly let go of the girl who promptly fell to her knees with silent sobs.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" a feminine voice drifted toward the two as the girl kept sobbing. His eyes focused on the owner of the new voice. A servant in his household, Kagura gave a quick bow to her lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…this girl…she could be the one to break the spell." His eyes narrowed at the woman.

"You think I haven't thought of that, woman? This Sesshoumaru isn't a fool." The woman bowed to him her cheeks turning red.

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama. Shall I ready the guest chambers for the lady?" She asked with her head still bowed.

"No ready my mother's room." Kagura's eyes shot up.

"Are you sure Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked hesitantly.

"Do not question me Kagura. Go ready the room." Kagura bowed again and scurried off. Sesshoumaru bent down and scooped the girl up in his arms. She struggled against his grip but he tightened his grip causing her to yelp in pain. She glared at him but stopped her struggling.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked with a bite to her tone.

"To your room." Kagome blinked.

"My room? But I thought…"

"Would you rather go to the dungeons?" He interrupted with a slightly raised voice.

"Well no." He put her down and she stepped away from him.

"Then stop questioning me." He started ahead of her with her following after him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" He sighed as the child's voice echoed through the halls. The little girl ran toward the two and latched onto Sesshoumaru's legs. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Shippou told Rin the lady that's gonna break the spell and make you like you were again was here and he said she was pretty and that she'd be our new mommy and we'd be happy and you'd be happy and you'd fall in love and Rin was so happy when Shippou told her this!" The little girl finally spotted Kagome.

"Ohh! Is this Rin and Shippou's new mommy? He was right! She is pretty! You two look so cute together! Rin's so happy!" Kagome stared wide-eyed at the little girl who babbled as she looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru.

"Quiet Rin." The little girl's mouth immediately shut but she kept smiling. Sesshoumaru signaled toward a door. They both walked in but he stayed in the door. "This is your room. You may go anywhere in the castle except further down this hall."

"What's down the hall?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"Do not question me just do as I say. Rin go find Jaken." The girl gave a quick nod and dashed off. He turned and walked back the other way. "You will join me for dinner. That is not a request." With that he disappeared. Kagome shuddered as she looked around the room. It was nice enough…lonely…but nice. Something tickled Kagome's cheek so she lifted a hand to touch it. Wetness…tears. She was crying. She walked over to the bed and ran a hand over the red silk comforter, watching as her tears fell from her eyes onto the silk, turning the red blood red.

She fell to her knees and started sobbing quietly. "Ji-chan…"

* * *

Ok originally I was going to update after I got ten reviews and well I got more than ten! (Which I don't normally update by number of reviews I just wanted to make sure people wanted me to continue this story ) Don't worry about it being so much like the movie, it does change. I'm just getting started muaha. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this story!

Ja!

Napea aka Meamiko


	3. Secret Revealed

_**Mesmerize Me**_

By: Napea/Meamiko

**_Disclaimer:_** Inuyasha-tachi belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a little fun.

**_Pairings:_** This is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing. cheers!

**_Summary: _**AU:Two months ago, an enchantress cursed Sesshoumaru. Now Kagome's the only one who can break the spell by the end of the year. The question is…will she do it? I got this idea while I was watching Disney's Beauty and the Beast®. It doesn't follow the movie very much though. It does take place in the Sengoku Jidai but it doesn't follow the original Inuyasha story line.

**_A/N:_** I haven't decided if Naraku's going to be in this one or not. Kagura and Kanna will be though but they won't be his lackeys.

_**Translations:**_

_Kitsune_ Fox

_Kagami _Mirror

_Shiroi_ White. I'm not really sure what Kanna is so I just called her a white mirror demon O.o;

* * *

A knock sounded at Kagome's door followed by a young boy's voice. "Lady?"

"Yes?" She forced her voice to sound neutral.

"Dinner is ready Miss." Kagome frowned. She opened her mouth to protest but closed it and sighed. She stood up and stretched and walked over to the door and opened it. When she looked down at the owner of the voice she fought the urge to pinch his cheeks. The most adorable little boy with orange hair and big blue eyes stared up at her in wonder.

"Hi." The boy said, smiling up at her.

"Hi." Kagome found it impossible to not smile at the adorable little boy.

"My name's Shippou Miss. What's yours?" Kagome's smile widened.

"My name's Kagome, Shippou-chan. It's nice to meet you."

"Kagome? Um…" The boy looked down shyly.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked, kneeling down to see him better.

"Are you going to break the spell?" Kagome blinked at the little boy.

"There's a spell here?" Shippou's face brightened and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, a miko cursed Sesshoumaru-sama and everyone in the castle. We were all youkai…well most of us were. Some servants and Sesshoumaru-sama's adopted daughter were already human. But all the youkai in the castle turned human and we have to stay that way until-" He paused suddenly and Kagome blinked.

"Go on." She urged but the boy's eyes fell.

"I think you should hear the rest from Sesshoumaru-sama. I have to take you to dinner now." Kagome sighed and stood offering the boy her hand. He stared wide-eyed at it then grabbed on smiling brightly.

"So you're youkai?" The boy nodded happily. "What kind?"

"Kitsune. I had cool powers too! Like I could change shape and use leafs for magic and I had crying mushrooms. That's how Kanna found me one day." He blushed slightly. "I got kidnapped by a youkai so I left the mushrooms as a trail and Kanna found them and followed them."

"Kanna?" Kagome asked as they walked.

"She's a Shiroi Kagami youkai. She doesn't talk much and she's kinda like Sesshoumaru, doesn't like to show emotion. Sometimes I think she doesn't feel anything. It gets creepy every now and then." Shippou stopped out side of a door and smiled up at her.

"Is this the dinning hall?" She asked as she looked at the door.

"Yes." He knocked on the door, which immediately opened. The two walked hand in hand into the hall.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to the door when the knock came and Rin went quiet. When the door opened the woman walked in hand in hand with the kitsune…well former kitsune boy Shippou. Rin's eyes brightened.

"Miko lady! Come sit by Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin!" Kagome smiled sweetly at the little girl the scooped Shippou up into her arms and walked over to the seat Rin was pointing at. She gave Sesshoumaru the best blank face she could muster up as she sat next to him.

Kagome wanted to glare at him but thought better of it. The man was unpredictable. As servants scurried around placing the food in front of them Kagome glanced at the man.

"So you're Youkai?" She said casually. The servant placing Kagome's plate in front of her froze as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

Kagome wasn't deterred. "What's this spell? I was told there's a certain way to break it, what way is that?" His eyes narrowed a fraction more. "I may be able to help you if you tell me."

"Eat woman." He replied. Kagome frowned at him

"Well that explains your attitude problem. Only a youkai would be such a jerk."

"And only a human would be so stupid now shut up and eat." He bit back coolly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you're such a lady killer. Bet the girls drop dead from you with that charm…literally."

"Kitsune take Rin to her room." The young boy's eyes widened and he nodded quickly, grabbing the little girl's hand and dashing out of the room. Servants followed behind with trays of half-eaten food.

Sesshoumaru stood suddenly and walked over to the girl, yanking her out of her seat.

"Hey!" She yelped as his grip on her arm tightened.

"You, human, need to learn your place. While you are in my house you will show me respect. Speak when spoken to. Do you understand." Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, gee is this one of the times where I've been spoken to and I should respond?" He jerked her arm painfully and she yelped but barreled on. "You sure do know how to woo a girl Sesshoumaru-_sama_." She paused suddenly as her eyes widened.

"Now what are you thinking you insolent girl?" He bit out angrily.

"That's it isn't it?" She said half-dazed. "Kaede-baba told me about this spell. You have to fall in love with what you hate most to reverse the spell." He let go of her abruptly making her stumble slightly.

"I do not need to lower myself to that level to break this curse." He said coolly.

"How long?" She asked quietly.

"I will reverse it before the lapse of time." He replied.

"How long Sesshoumaru?" She asked again.

"I was cursed for a year."

"How long do you have left?"

"Two months." Kagome stared at the man. She didn't know what to say. Did he really think he could fall in love with her in two months? Did he think she'd love him back?

"Where's the primer?" He frowned at her.

"What?" He bit out, beginning to lose his patience.

"The base of the spell. Something the miko offered you." She said with a sigh. She didn't really expect everyone to understand the basics of spell casting did she?

"A sword." He said. Kagome frowned.

"A sword? That's unusual. What's the catch?" She asked, hoping he'd know.

"You are a miko shouldn't you know this?" He said in that annoyingly cool voice.

She sighed and pressed fingers to her forehead. "Each miko has her own way of doing things. I wouldn't know what she intended with the sword. It's unusual to say the least. Most lesson spells use a rose." She said off handedly.

"A rose?" He asked with a frown.

"Long story. Mostly they have to learn the lesson by the time the rose wilts. Did she say anything special about the sword?"

"She said it was made from the fang of an Inu-youkai and held the power to bring back the dead."

Kagome sighed again. She had a feeling that this was more complicated than it seemed. "The important thing here Sesshoumaru-sama is you may have waited too long."

"You will reverse the spell."

She frowned again. "My Lord, there is only one way to do that, that I know of. You HAVE to fall in love."

* * *

TBC…

Ok do you really think they can fall for each other in time? I haven't decided yet don't worry they will fall in love I'm just not sure if it will be before the time's up.

Someone said that the last chapter was a bit too much like the movie. I agree, however, I did say I'd be doing that. Mostly it wont follow the movie but it will have parts from time to time so deal : P ok see ya!

Ja!

Napea aka Meamiko


	4. Complications

_**Mesmerize Me**_

By: Napea/Meamiko

**_Disclaimer:_** Inuyasha-tachi belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a little fun.

**_A/N:_** Someone pointed out that Kanna was not a youkai but a spirit. Although that's cool and I didn't know that, for this fic she's gonna be a youkai…cuz I've already written that she is and I'm lazy.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, will you show me the sword?" His eyes narrowed at her and she sighed. "Sesshoumaru-sama." He turned away and walked out of the room. Kagome rolled her eyes and followed after him. When she caught up to him she gave him her best fake smile to which he huffed and looked forward, slightly quickening the pace. A few doors down the hall he stopped and opened, walking in without waiting for her. Kagome walked in the room, which appeared to be a study and looked around, noting the slight coziness. _Sesshoumaru must have spent a lot of time in here._

She turned to look at the youkai-uh-human in question to see him waiting impatiently in front of a display case. She strolled closer looking around exaggeratedly and smiled. "Home-y." She said, her smile turning to a smirk with the sour look from him. She looked down into the case to see a slightly worn sword, glimmering in the candlelight.

"Looks kinda beaten." She said idly.

"It has been…thrown a few times." She quirked a brow at him and smothered her amused smile to start examine the sword. The aura was powerful to say the least, coming off in waves of cold blue.

"The miko that cast this spell had a cold heart. She really had no right to cast this spell." She said, more to herself. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"What does this mean?" He asked impatiently. Kagome looked up at him for a moment then back to the sword.

"I'm not sure. More than likely it means nothing." Sesshoumaru suppressed a sigh as she turned her attention snapped back to him.

"What?" He asked agitatedly, frowning at the woman.

Kagome didn't reply; she just looked into his eyes as if she were searching for something-something she must not have found, because she frowned and shook her head, turning her attention back to the sword.

"This may have caused…complications in the spell." She said with a slight sigh.

"Explain." He said coolly.

She frowned at him, pausing as she had an internal debate then opened her mouth to respond. "Unfortunately Sesshoumaru-_sama_ I cannot." She lied. "This miko has used a primer I don't understand and her cold heart may have screwed not only you and me over but her as well." His hand suddenly gripped her arm tightly.

"You are withholding something, girl. I demand to know what it is." Kagome sighed.

"What I've told you is a half-truth. I really _don't_ know what the implications are now that I know that the spell is screwed up but I have a good idea what it is."

"Tell me." He demanded, tightening his hold on her arm.

"No." She winced slightly at the pain he was causing but held her ground.

"Human." His voice was low and dangerously frightening. Kagome found her heart beating slightly faster. She cringed when she realized that she actually enjoyed fighting with the youkai.

"No." She said a wee bit weaker.

"If you do not tell me now then I will lock you in your room until you decide to answer me."

"Fine." She said, her strength returning.

* * *

"Unhand me you brute!" Kagome's noisy protests echoed off the castle walls but Sesshoumaru seemed to be immune to them. "I can find my room on my own! Damnit Sess-" The once-demon man jerked her suddenly causing her to lose her footing and fall on her rear with the Lord still tightly gripping her wrist. She glared up at the man towering over her.

"What did I tell you human?" Her eyes narrowed more.

"I don't remember. My mere human mind isn't good with short-term memory. You should know you're human." Sesshoumaru snarled suddenly as dangerously as human vocal cords could manage. He jerked her up suddenly, crushing her body to his and backed against the wall.

"You have a serious problem with authority. If you value your life you will make no more remarks about my…inconvenience." Kagome merely frowned at him, noting the closeness, his mouth mere inches away from hers.

"Authority my ass. You're extremely explosive, you know that? You really hope to woo some poor unsuspecting girl? You'd have to do something about that attitude. You'll be lucky if they don't go running away screaming." She bit out angrily. Oddly enough she loved bating him.

A small and somewhat frightening smirk formed over his lips. "I wouldn't call you 'unsuspecting' as you know all about me now. You seem to have adapted to my…explosive temper." He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "And I fully intend to make you scream."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly and she swallowed suddenly, silently praying that he didn't catch her discomfort. She was suddenly painfully aware of his breath against her cheek, his body pressed to hers. She felt trapped, like a caged bird. And strangely…she didn't mind.

"I…um. I think I should go to bed now." She waited for Sesshoumaru to move away but he didn't.

"Are you frightened of me?" Kagome frowned at him again.

"No." She said defiantly.

"You should be. Once this nuisance is dealt with I will see to your reward." Her temper flared giving her a sudden rush of adrenalin. She pushed against him so hard that he stumbled and gave her enough time to take advantage of his disorientation. When his face was in full view she slapped him with all the strength she could muster.

"How dare you? You take me prisoner, command me around then treat me like a common whore. I am a lady, a Miko. I demand the respect due to me. You demand respect when you are not willing to give it yourself. I will not stand by as an ignoramus like yourself treats me so poorly."

* * *

Sesshoumaru was thrown completely off guard when the girl pushed him away then followed it with a mighty slap. Never in all his years had anyone had the audacity to abuse him so. This was a woman that demanded respect and by God if she didn't get it there would be hell to pay. He loved it. His blood had never raced through his veins like this before. It was exhilarating. This girl was intoxicating.

Before he could think he was stalking toward her, feeling a smirk form when her eyes widened and she backed against the wall again. His hand shot out linked behind the girl's neck, pulling her forward suddenly in a crushing kiss. When she gasped at the contact he pushed forward, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Her hand flew up to his chest but she didn't push against him as he explored her mouth.

When he pulled away he regarded the woman with half lidded eyes. Her hand immediately went to her mouth, her fingertips touching her lips lightly as she shook her head several times from left to right, looking at him with wide eyes. Before he could react she was hauling ass down the hall, ducking into her room and slamming the door behind her. He couldn't help but smirk.

Kagome leaned against the closed door, panting slightly as her fingers lightly touched her lips again. This night had turned into one complication after another. One day. One damn day in the castle and she'd already kissed the youkai lord.

She groaned as she started sliding down the door to sit on the ground. _I won't deny that the sexual attraction is there._ She thought with a wince. _But to believe that insufferable man is capable of love…unimaginable._

"I lied to him. Blatantly lied. How could this happen? Now what am I going to do?" She asked, staring across the room. Oh, how the tables have turned. 'Complications' was an understatement. She groaned again as she thought about those 'complications' and fisted her hands at her side.

"Damnit." This was _not_ going to be fun.

* * *

TBC…

Weee! Waffyness! Ow my poor hand : damn tendonitis. I'm too good to you people. I type even though it hurts me sigh It's because I love you all soooo much. That and my muse was overactive today O.o; Ok I'm leaving. See ya!

Napea Meamiko


	5. Runaway

_**Mesmerize Me**_

By: Napea/Meamiko

**_Disclaimer:_** Inuyasha-tachi belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a little fun.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room gazing out to the twilight sky longingly. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be alive, especially when Sesshoumaru would finally tire of her unwillingness to cooperate. If she managed to survive the two months she'd decided she'd give him a big kiss, apologize about not being able to change him back, then offer to hook him up with one of the village girls. Surely any girl would kill for the kiss he gave her last night.

Kagome inadvertently blushed in the memory of the kiss, her fingers unconsciously returning to her mouth. He'd only kissed her to scare her…hadn't he? Well he had scared her but most of all…she scared herself. She could still feel the rush of blood coursing through her body at the mere thought of his lips on hers.

She frowned suddenly. Why couldn't she just forget about that damn kiss? Sure it was fantastic, exciting and dangerous…but really it wasn't _that_ great…

Another sigh escaped her lips. Who was she kidding? The kiss was _that_ great and more. She shifted her leg underneath her and stole a glance to the moon. It looked so lonely up there, even with all those stars.

She turned her attention to the door, ready to reinitiate her earlier staring contest with it. She was bored…and most of all lonely.

* * *

Rin spared a glance at Shippou then quietly padded over to her protector who sat in front of a fire, his eyes closed and his fingers pressed to his head. "Sesshoumaru-sama…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open as if he were slightly surprised. He paused; taking a moment to regain his composure then slowly turned to look at the child at his side. "Hai, Rin?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin thinks Kagome-okasan is lonely. Rin thinks you should go cheer her up." The girl said cheerily.

A slight frown crossed Sesshoumaru's face. "I am sure the girl is fine, Rin."

"But Rin thinks Kagome-okasan is going to make Sesshoumaru-sama like he was before but Kagome-okasan has to lo-lu-" She paused and looked imploringly at Shippou.

"Love?" The boy offered and she immediately brightened.

"Yes! Rin meant love. Kagome-okasan has to love Sesshoumaru-sama. Demo…Sesshoumaru-sama should be nicer to Kagome-okasan. Rin thinks Sesshoumaru-sama should give Kagome-okasan a present. That always makes Rin happy."

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the kitsune boy whose eyes widened slightly then he nodded sheepishly. "I'm with Rin on this one Sesshoumaru-sama. It might be easier if you were nicer to Kagome-san."

Sesshoumaru bit back a snort and the urge to say she didn't deserve it but he had to agree that it might go better if he were more…cordial to her. With liquid grace, he stood and turned to the kitsune again.

"You take the girl on a tour of the castle. Make sure she knows not to go to my chambers. Once you are finished with that tell her to come to dinner and to change into one of the kimonos provided for her. Rin, have Kagura tell the kitchen staff to start dinner." The two children nodded and scurried off without another word.

Sesshoumaru swept out of the room, a frown still on his face as he retired to his chambers.

* * *

Kagome smiled kindly at the two young ones even though she was bored out of her mind. She didn't want a tour of the castle she wanted to go home. There wasn't a single thing in the castle that caught her attention except the one place they were stopping her from going: the end of the west wing. Her room, of course, was in the west wing but down toward the end it was dark. You couldn't really see anything even if you inched forward as much as you could.

She had made it a few feet toward the darkness when the two children pulled on the elaborate kimono they made her put on, protesting something about it's taboo to go down there. When they finally returned to her room she stood outside her door, agreed to come to dinner then watched them skip down the hall. When she was sure they were gone she turned toward the darkened part of the wing, glanced behind her then set off for the darkness. As she edged forward she extended her hands out in front of her, hoping she wouldn't trip over something.

A moment later her fingertips fell against a wall but instead of resisting the wall moved backward. She pushed against it slowly, wincing when it made a creaking noise and slipped into a moonlit room. A torch to her left suddenly sprang to life causing Kagome to gasp softly at seeing intent purple eyes staring back at her from the other side of the flame.

She frowned, stepping forward and regarding the torn painting, her hand reaching up, moving a piece of the torn painting to right it. The woman's face was familiar to her…she'd seen it before but not on a woman. A sharp hissing noise caught Kagome's attention as she whirled around to find the source of the sound. Across the room something in a long rectangular case glowed an ominous red. Cautiously, she edged forward until she could see more clearly what lay in the case.

A sword.

A sword that reeked of evil, it's aura practically oozing out of its metal. Without really thinking she reached out to the blood red aura, her fingertips tingling from the clash of her purity and the sword's dark miasma. The evil aura lightened around her fingers, turning the dark aura pure in the one spot.

As she shifted to move closer a hand clamped down on her arm, pulling her away, followed by an angry "Stop!" hissed in her ear. Immediately after she was sent flying backward until her back came into contact with the wall. She cried out as the pain raced through her body, blinding her senses momentarily and almost falling to her knees. When the pain subsided, her eyes flew open frantically searching for the assailant. A face distorted with anger glowered over hers as realization dawned on her.

It was Sesshoumaru…and he was pissed.

"Get out." He said, his body shaking with quiet rage. "NOW!" The sound of his roar resonated through the castle as Kagome frantically pushed passed him and out the door, running like hell, leaving Sesshoumaru to realize that he had just chased away his salvation.

* * *

Kagome mounted the nearest horse, her hands shaking from the aftershock of the former youkai's rage. Within moments she and the mount were off and well into the forest.

As they got deeper in the forest the horse slowed, it's ears moving in many directions to pick up a noise nearby. As the noise came closer the horse started, pacing wildly as Kagome tried to control it.

Five youkai men came out from the trees, circling around her and smiling wolfishly at her.

The largest of the men stepped forward, leering at her. "Well what do we have here? A human female all by herself in the big youkai infested forest. She should know better than to venture here on her own."

Kagome glared at the man. "Let me pass." She said, mentally cursing the shake in her voice.

"Now why would I do that?" He smirked at her obvious discomfort. Kagome's eyes widened as her mind went into overload trying to find someway to get herself out of this but the only thing that came to mind was rather unpleasant…but the only thing she had.

"You're wolf youkai, are you not?" She asked suddenly.

The man sneered. "What of it?"

"In this area all wolf youkai answer to Kouga. You do don't you?" She said with the strength she lacked earlier. The man's smirk wavered slightly.

"How do you know that?"

Kagome paused and steeled herself for what she would say next. "I'm his woman." She declared with false triumph. "If you do anything to me he'll kill you."

The man paused as a flicker of panic flashed across his face. Before Kagome could celebrate her victory the man seemed to recover and with a blink of an eye was suddenly next to her and her horse, causing the beast to buck wildly and throw her off into a tuft of winter's early snow.

"You don't smell of him. You have no mark." He leaned over her as she scrambled to her feet. "Prove it."

Kagome's heart sank. "What?" She squeaked.

"Prove that you're his woman." He sneered.

Kagome stood frozen as if everything just stopped. She was stuck. Every time Kouga tried to get near her she would run like hell in the other direction. She didn't have a shred of proof.

She had opened her mouth to try to bull shit her way through it when the youkai grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him, his face hovering dangerously close to hers. Before she could react all hell broke loose.

She was suddenly ripped from the youkai's arms and into a set of newer, warmer arms wrapped possessively around her waist as voices raised in distress. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the noise to stop. When the voices ceased a louder, rather annoyingly familiar voice shouted something about touching his woman. She groaned when the realization dawned on her that Kouga was near and quite possibly had an arm around her waist. She opened her eyes fully expecting to be in Kouga's grasp only to be surprised by who exactly held her so intimately close.

The arm Sesshoumaru didn't have around Kagome was grasping a sword, that looked suspiciously like the evil sword in his chambers, pointed straight at the offending youkai's face.

She turned wide eyes to him. "Sess—Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked breathily. His eyes momentarily darted to hers then away but she managed to see an emotion pass over them before he turned away. Relief…and something else she couldn't identify.

"Oi, human." Kouga's annoying voice brought her from her reverie. "Get your hands off my woman." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, flicked to Kouga then back to the youkai who's face his sword currently resided in as his arm tightened around Kagome's waist. "And get your sword out of my hunter's face." Kouga added as an afterthought.

"Kouga-kun." Kagome moved forward slightly only to be pulled back by Sesshoumaru. "Kouga-kun, that youkai was trying to hurt me. Sesshoumaru saved me."

The youkai turned wide eyes to Kouga. "I didn't know! Please! I didn't know!" Kouga's eyes narrowed as he seemed to think it over then flicked over to the other hunters. He nodded slightly, to which the others swarmed forward and grabbed the youkai then dragged him away until they could no longer see them.

"Now," He turned his attention back to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "Come on Kagome, I'll make you mine tonight." Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she unconsciously moved closer to Sesshoumaru who pointed his sword at the wolf youkai.

"Leave wolf. The lady will not go with you." Sesshoumaru said, his voice a quiet growl with subdued rage. Kouga scoffed and reached out as quick as lightning, pulling the sword from Sesshoumaru's grip, pushed Kagome out of the way then slashed his stomach with it before dropping it to the ground and turning back to Kagome.

Before she really registered what was going on Kagome lashed out. A bright red light formed around her body as the wind picked up, throwing her hair in every direction. Her normally cheery eyes glared at the wolf youkai as the light grew brighter.

"Leave." Her soft voice commanded in a tone that clearly stated that she should not be questioned. Kouga's trademark dust cloud formed and within a blink of an eye he was gone.

Kagome sighed as the light started to fade and turned back to Sesshoumaru who stood looking at her is poorly masked wonder, grasping his sword once again and the wound on his stomach with his free hand. He swayed slightly, casting one last glare at her but she made no move to catch him. Finally his body gave in and he fell to the ground, his long black hair trailing behind him like a black silk cape.

Kagome turned away frantically and reached for the horse fully intent on running away while she had the chance but turned back to Sesshoumaru's unconscious form.

Mentally cursing her conscience she padded over to him.

* * *

"Don't glare at me," Kagome's irritated voice rose a notch slightly. "I'm only trying to help. Now lie down so I can look at it." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her but gave into the need to lie down. When she made to reach out for his wound he jerked away.

With a quiet sigh she looked pleadingly at him. "Please?" She asked softly. He regarded her for a moment then gave her a slight nod. When she reached forward again her fingertips lightly brushed his wound causing him to jump up then yelp from the searing pain that ensued.

"Well if you'd hold still this would be over with by now." She said defiantly, planting her fists on her hips.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away." He bit back angrily.

"Well if you hadn't looked so homicidal I wouldn't have run away." She countered.

"I told you to stay out of my chambers. If you had listened I wouldn't have gotten angry." He threw back, looking as though he'd won the argument.

Kagome paused, realizing that he had a legitimate point, and then glared back at him.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Huffing indigently she moved away, crossing her arms over her chest.

At first he wanted to tell her that she had no room to talk, especially with her little display but the more he thought about it the more the annoying feeling of guilt slithered into his thoughts. With a resigned sigh he responded.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison then looked at each other with something akin to wonderment. Kagome was the first to break down and smile then laugh slightly. Sesshoumaru froze. An unusual warm feeling washed over him and he found him self smiling with her. A moment later he joined her in her laughter, enjoying the feeling that could only be identified as happiness that washed over him just because she smiled at him.

Maybe, he thought. Maybe, he'd let her heal him. Then maybe he'd get her that present. And maybe…just maybe he could learn to love that smile.

* * *

Ah so we take the turn of events. I followed the movie a lot for this chapter even down to the wolves Belle encounters in the woods…with my special little twist. And bring on the mush! Gags Anyhoo, let me know what you think. Ja ne!

Napea


	6. Sweet Intoxication

_**Mesmerize Me**_

By: Napea/Meamiko

**_Disclaimer:_** Inuyasha-tachi belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for a little good old-fashioned fun. For the past chapters: Beauty and the Beast® isn't mine either. I'm borrowing and I'm not making any money off of it. Hell I'm not making any money period and I have two jobs. Thus, I own nothing but a crazy fish who stares at me while I write. Lord knows why, it's not like I'm interesting to watch or anything.

* * *

Kagome tucked her legs underneath her and narrowed her eyes over at the two young ones who were whispering softly among themselves. Occasionally they would pause, look over at the bewildered miko, then giggle conspiratorly. After a few moments of this, Sesshoumaru finally gave them a look that both silenced them and excited them.

This was most disturbing.

Even Sesshoumaru was in on what ever was going on. Whatever was going on had been going on for the two weeks she'd spent there. Conversations stopped dead when she entered the room (when she was finally allowed to leave hers as her mouth sometimes tended to get her sent to…or rather, dragged to her room.) Giggles and lopsided smiles were cast her way.

Sesshoumaru stood suddenly, a flurry of his elaborate robes and dark hair swaying with the motion. The thing that really surprised Kagome was the faint tinge of blush that adorned Sesshoumaru's usually pale skin. He was flustered.

Was the world ending and she just missed the memo?

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze on the children again, gave a curt nod, then left the room in, what looked to Kagome like, a half-run. If she hadn't been so suspicious she would have been amused.

"What's wrong with Sesshoumaru-sama?" an all too innocent voice asked.

"I'm not sure," another oh-so-innocent voice responded. Kagome turned to see both children's eyes on her.

"What?" _That's right, make it obvious that they're making you nervous_.

"You should go after him." Rin nodded happily.

"I don't think that's…" Before she could finish, the two were up and pushing her out of the door and after Sesshoumaru. The door shut behind her followed by non-to-innocent giggles. She stood at the door for a while, staring at it as if it had been the culprit. She really didn't want to bother the youkai lord when he was in such an unusual state. Angry Sesshoumaru she could handle, blushing Sesshoumaru…well she wasn't so sure.

Finally turning from the door she glanced up and down the halls, considering her choices. Where would a flushed Sesshoumaru go? Flushed meant embarrassed so maybe…his room? With a heavy sigh she headed down the hall that darkened toward the end. She caught up to him all too quickly.

Sesshoumaru was facing a wall, his arm pressed to it above his head, his forehead pressed to the cold surface. She tried not to notice how elegant he managed to look in the uncharacteristic pose. Or how incredibly vulnerable it made him look.

"Uh, um Sesshoumaru-sama. Are…are you alright?"

His head jerked away from the wall, turning abruptly and fixing his molten gold eyes on hers as if she'd woken him from a vivid dream. A heartbeat later he was walking toward her with his mouth set in a determined line.

Kagome found herself unconsciously backing up until once again she was against the nearest wall. She fought the hysterical giggle the threatened to spill from her lips as Sesshoumaru stopped mere inches from her while she wondered why every encounter they have in a hall ends with him pinning her to the wall.

Sesshoumaru's eyes looked over Kagome's body in wild, jerky movements. His eyes fixed on her eyes, wide and so open. Then his gaze jerked down to her lips, parted slightly in surprise. Further he jerked his gaze to her chest rising and falling from running to catch up with him. Her hands, which were clenched in front of her chest, one holding a piece of the blood red kimono she wore. She was a vision. So fragile but so strong. Annoyingly strong-willed and infectious.

His hand came up to lightly touch her cheek as she stared wide-eyed at him. His soft touch surprising her.

"Sess—Sesshoumaru?"

And the spell was broken.

He moved away with a noise similar to a growl, turning his back on her. "I dislike this," he finally ground out.

"Dislike what?" The words left her mouth before she could stop them. A heartbeat later she was silently cursing her curiosity. She should have run away when she got the opportunity.

"This lack of control." He turned finally, his eyes filled with a fire that Kagome never thought she'd see in him. "One moment I want nothing more than to send you away, to bother me no more."

At this she couldn't help but frown.

But he continued. "Another I…"

She couldn't stop herself. "You…?" Damnable mouth.

He advanced on her again, every bit the frightening lord she imagined he was as a youkai. "The next I want nothing more than to take comfort in you in a way that would frighten even you, my little miko." His hand came up again, weaving through her raven hair as he smirked at her in a way that made her think right now was a good time to be afraid. And she was.

Her mind flashed back to the first night she spent in the castle, after dinner as he walked, more like dragged, her back to her room. This man could make her blood run cold one moment, then flare it to life in a fury of consuming, burning flames. Oh, yes. She was frightened.

But then, there it was, showing its ugly head to her. That damnable complication. She had to get him off that particular subject. She still refused to reveal the secret of the miko's curse.

"You're right, Sesshoumaru. You do frighten me, but not for the reason you think…or hope for that matter." She took a step forward and away from the damned wall, an impressive glare aimed at him.

"You frighten me because you're given a chance to learn something from this, a chance to change and you're not taking it. You frighten me because even as a human, your motto is still 'kill first, ask questions later.' And even now you probably consider that a compliment instead of a chastisement." She didn't bother to decipher the look on his face, she was sure she wouldn't like it.

"You confuse me more than any man before, even more than that idiot Kouga. One moment, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help you and the next, I'm ready to leave you to your fate."

"And what will it take?" he asked suddenly.

She opened her mouth to reply her usual "You have to fall in love," but closed it and lowered her gaze instead.

"Tell me something, Sesshoumaru," she said softly. "When this is over and if I find a way to change you back, what will I be to you? If in human form, you should fall in love with me, when you're youkai again…what will I be to you? A human, a miko. Would I be your lover, your wife?" Her eyes snapped up suddenly, aflame with anger. "Your whore? What would I be to you then?"

His gut reaction was to assuage her, tell her that she would be his wife, his life mate with all the titles and privileges that came with it, but he wasn't sure he could give her that as a youkai lord. The only thing he knew for sure was that no matter how much he loved to tease her, he couldn't degrade her by making her his whore—as she put it. He may not love her—yet, but he did respect her.

He looked at the woman in question, her eyes softened again, the anger before a distant dream. She was beautiful, he give her that. Engaging, intelligent…powerful. He found his legs moving on their own accord, taking him closer to her. He was pleased when she didn't back away.

"I have to regain my former power. I have to be youkai again." Her eyes lowered again, a sad air forming around her. He found himself panicking, she wasn't understanding him. Before she could move away, one hand went to her hip, pulling her back toward him and the other went to her chin, lifting it to get her to look at him. "I cannot protect you in this form."

He watched as the meaning of his words sunk in. She looked momentarily shocked, then slightly annoyed. When her mouth opened, he silenced her with a finger to her lips, a small smirk on his own.

"Before you protest that you can take care of yourself and we begin to argue, let me simply state that it would be my job as a husband, a mate, should we…fall in love."

She almost laughed at the way he hesitated at the part about love, but she was enthralled by his words. She wouldn't have thought this cold, dark lord would be able to say something so…sincere.

Taking a step back, her eyes still widened in wonderment, she blushed and cleared her throat, trying to ignore his hand still on her hip.

"I give you permission, then," she said finally, her gaze never leaving his. He gave her a blank look. "To court me."

At this, he smirked, moving close to her again. "You're mind," he said, his voice soft with suggestion, "is just now catching up with your body." He leaned down, planting light kisses on her neck to emphasize his point. He whispered against her skin, eliciting a gasp from her. "Your body gave me permission long ago."

With one final smirk, he moved away and continued down the hall, leaving Kagome to stare after him.

"Oh Kami," she whispered breathily, her body still thrumming from his words. He was right, her body had given in already, her blood pulsing violently through her veins. She had been so sure she could fight it, deny that he'd been right. She wanted nothing more than to push him away while he "tried" to show her how her body reacted to him and scoff, showing him that he had no affect on her.

But she couldn't.

Because a small part of her already belonged to him. And it was just waiting for the rest to be claimed as well.

x-X-x

TBC

I had considered doing revisions for this chapter but I think it's ok now, having looked at it a week later. For those of you on the update list for this story, go back to napea .notify. com (just get rid of the spaces) and add your email to "stories" because I'm going to delete the other lists and just make one en mass mailing list.

On Come Away With Me, I've finally figured out what I'm going to do with it and it is NOT abandoned, look for chapter 16 of it soon!

Napea


End file.
